


Unfamiliar Reflections

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling in Bed, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light foreplay, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: It's cold, it's New Years Eve, and Dan just wants to cuddle Holly.  But their day apart has brought up some interesting thoughts for them both.





	Unfamiliar Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the year with completely meaningless fluff, the way the fanfiction Gods intended.

Dan burrowed deeper under the covers, pulling Holly’s quilt over both of their heads and letting out a long comfortable sigh. She could feel the crackle of his hair against her cheek, the rapid exhalation against her throat. He couldn’t seem to get close enough to her.

“If you’re cold you should put on some pants, sweetie.” He was stark naked against her teeshirt and boxers, his thin body wrapped around the softness of her limbs. She’d gone out with his parents and he’d gone out with his friends – they were reasonable, mature adults who had chosen to ring the new year by cuddling like dorks in their borrowed-from-AirBNB bed. 

He shot her a miserable look. “The stadium was like Alaska-cold. I thought my balls were going to freeze to my thigh.”

She winced. “Poor baby,” she said, her voice deceptively light. 

He shifted so he could look into her eyes. “Holly….D’you wanna know something? I missed you. I missed you all day,” he admitted. “Like, that was one of my dreams and I’m so happy I got to live it but I ended up thinking of you.”

“When I was at the natural history museum,” she said, “I pointed out a pelican to your mother. And before I could stop myself I blurted out ‘its legs remind me of Dan’s.’”

He smirked, kissed the corner of her mouth. “How are you so fucking cute?”

“Cute and smart and capable,” she corrected.

“Duh,” he said happily. “And you can kick my ass with like, one hand tied behind your back. You’re perfect.”

“So are you.”

He blew a raspberry against her breast, licked her nipple. Holly’s look was questioning.

“There are other ways to get warm, babe,” Dan said. 

His hairy face rubbed against her breastbone and she sighed.


End file.
